Virtually all residential and commercial buildings use electrical wires for providing electrical power throughout the building. The wires typically are pulled through conduits to electrical junction boxes, wherein the wires may terminate or may continue to other locations throughout the building. Various prior art rollers have been utilized to facilitate the pulling of wires through the electrical boxes. However, such prior art rollers generally are complex, and require at least two hands to install. Prior art electrical box rollers are often bulky, and are typically mounted on the outside of the junction box, thus requiring additional structure to connect the roller to the box. The size, complexity, and installation of such rollers necessarily increase the costs of pulling wires through a building. Therefore, it is desirable to have a simpler electrical junction box roller to facilitate pulling of wires through buildings.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a roller for quick and easy mounting within an electrical junction box so as to allow for easier pulling of wires through the box.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a roller temporarily mounted in an electrical junction box having a conduit extending into the box, such that wires can be pulled through the conduit and the box from a remote location.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of the combination of an electrical junction box with a roller to facilitate pulling of wire through the box by one person.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a roller and electrical junction box combination which allows wire to be pulled through a conduit connected to the junction box from an angle which is not co-extensive with the longitudinal axis of the conduit.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of mounting a roller in an electrical junction box using only one hand to facilitate pulling of wires through the box.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a roller having at least one spring mounted end which can be quickly and easily installed using one hand into an electrical junction box to facilitate pulling of wires through the box.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a roller for use in pulling wires through an electrical junction box, which is economical to manufacture and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.